Snowflakes
by Riku113
Summary: Yet another pointless, boring missions, in the mild snowing ... Naruto/Sasuke shonen-ai! If you don't like it, don't read it!


**Warning:** English is not my first language! I try my best, sorry for my mistakes! :) I hope you will enjoy it! All rights of the authors, not mine! I just played with the characters because they are so~ cute! :p

**Snowflakes**

Snow. That irritating, cold snow fell again and slowly a thick, white shroud covered everything. Sasuke has started to become sick. He has been lying in the snow for long hours and just stared at motionless, dead trees when the sky also opened up and began to shed the white flakes.

Somewhere in nearby Naruto sneezed. Although the heavy snowfall Sasuke didn't see him, he knew that the loud blonde also lay somewhere not so far away. The sneeze pulled back Sasuke to reality, where they had to find Tsunade's lost pet. And she was also white as the snow, just for a change. What a surprise!

Sasuke heaved a huge sigh.

He really, _really_ hated it!

It was so… useless.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke suppressed another sigh and turned his head toward Naruto's sound. _'Sakura could sit at home in the warm because of she has a little flu, and I have to suck here with this idiot. Just because the Hokage could not properly take care of a damn cat!'_ he thought angrily, but said nothing. Just a grumpy snort indicated that he 'actively' listening to the other boy.

"Don't we go back?"

"What for? We haven't found the cat yet."

"But I'm so cold!" Naruto whimpered and sat up in the snow not far away. "And I'm hungry too!"

Sasuke sighed wearily. It is not enough that the damn beast did not have to yet, but he had to hear Naruto's whining as well. It was really a cruel day.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm not!" Sasuke answered furiously, even though this was quite far from the truth. "If you talk less, maybe we made earlier!"

Naruto did not answer.

Note with satisfaction the silence, Sasuke laid his head on his arms, and waited. Closed his eyes, but he tried to stay awake. He didn't want to freeze to death in the snow, just because he suppresses a dream. _'Oh, that damn cat!' _huffed quietly. _'How easy would it be, just let she found a home!'_

Someone shook his shoulder.

Sasuke gently moved his head to the side. Something warm, soft petting his frozen face, and when he slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at Naruto's anxious face. The blond boy's arms were hot as he tightly wrapped Sasuke's frozen body. The black haired boy was half in Naruto's lap, his head lay on the other boy's chest, but it felt right. Sasuke blinked wearily and stared into Naruto's frightened blue eyes.

"W-what happened?" Sasuke asked wearily and hardly known for his own, husky voice. "Where are we?"

"In the forest."

Sasuke looked around cautiously. Naruto did not lie. The leaves made a natural roof over them, the snowfall had stopped and as long as the eye could see everything covered with pristine white blanket.

Naruto carefully removed his orange sweatshirt from his one shoulder and draped it over Sasuke's body, while his other arm tightly wrapped around the boy.

"Why you slept, you idiot? You wanna die?!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Sasuke snapped, but rather because of the habit. He hated when Naruto played the 'clever boy', but at the moment he could not stay mad at him frankly. "Reversing the roles, Baka…"

"You almost froze." Naruto replied quietly. "I… I… I was afraid to you will die! You're an idiot!"

Sasuke couldn't answer. Naruto's voice was extremely soft and it was filled with an unnamable, warm feeling. This frightened the Uchiha boy. He didn't know what to say.

He closed his eyes and just let Naruto hug him. The blonde's embrace was so tight that could hardly breathe, but Sasuke didn't mind. It was an unusually pleasant and intimate feeling.

Naruto sniffled softly. Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise and looked up. A few tears ran down Naruto's cheeks, brightly shining like the endless blanket of snow lying around.

"W-what the…?"

"I was... I was so afraid!" Naruto whispered softly, and his face buried in Sasuke's hair, inhaling deeply the boy a pleasant scent. Sasuke didn't know why, but lifted his hand and gently touched Naruto's head with his cold fingers. The blond boy shuddered and looked up. Sasuke could not help but smile at the sight of Naruto's surprised, tear smeared face.

"You are an idiot, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know." he replied with a sadly smile. "An idiot, because I love you so much."

Sasuke opened his mouth in surprise, but didn't have time to speak. Naruto's soft lips touched his lips gently and cut him off. Sasuke did not resist. Hot red mist descended on his brain, his body began to tremble involuntarily Naruto's arms, but this time not from the cold. His repressed, denied feelings burst to the surface and now, even if he wanted, he could have done more to hide them.

He wanted it. He wanted this guilty, warm, beautiful feeling what was in Naruto's gently kiss. He needed him.

And Naruto was with him. He loved Sasuke and this was the only one thing that mattered at that wonderful moment.

The white snow began to fall again, but the two young ninja is no longer interested. For them, there existed only the other and the hot, sweet kiss, which lit the most beautiful flame in their hearts.

And these flames haven't slept in because of a few stray snowflakes.


End file.
